


Debriel Fluff&Smut 2016

by Letzi



Series: Debriel Fluff&Smut Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Answering prompts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Valentine's Day, Video & Computer Games, bottom!Dean, djinn dream, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letzi/pseuds/Letzi
Summary: A collection of prompts I got (and get) on weekends, for a little thing I call "Debriel Fluff Friday" and "Debriel Smut Saturday". Based on Aria_Lerendeair's "Sabriel Fluff Friday" and "Sabriel Smut Saturday", and done with her authorisation. Each summary is the original prompt! I still take them, so feel free to drop one on my tumblr!





	1. More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> The first four works of this collections were originally posted as different fics. But since I'm a neat freak, I couldn't stand having so many fics in my works, when they were only under 1k long. So, I decided to put them all together, here. If you've read this already, and if you left kudos, I'd appreciate it if you did it again :D 
> 
> All prompts from 2016 will be posted here. For each chapter, you'll find the tags in the notes. If I forget something, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll add anything that could be a bother to some of you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ####  **prompt: soulmates first words on the skin thing. Canon or not your pick.**
> 
> fangirl-litra
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Temporary Character Death ; Alternate Universe - Soulmates ; Answering prompts ; Fluff and Angst

 

The day the words first appeared on Dean’s skin, he knew he was fucked. Not that he wanted a soulmate, anyway, but still.  _He’s dead_. And that was it. In his line of work, a lot of people told him that. How was he supposed to know? 

 

So when the janitor on this particularly twisted case answered his “what happened?” with a disinterested “He’s dead”, Dean didn’t really take notice. 

And he knew, he just knew that when you crossed path with your soulmate without recognizing them, words would keep appearing. 

_That putz_. Uh. Okay, maybe it was a tad more specific. Except Dean was so scared and then so surprised by the turn of event in the Broward County Mystery Spot (this one deserved its capitals, okay?), that he forgot as the Trickster said it. It was only after, when he woke up on that Wednesday morning, that he started remembering. But could he be sure? The memory was hazy at best, and so Dean attributed it to the countless Tuesdays he lived through and didn’t remember. And maybe his own loneliness. 

 

Next time, the sentence on the inside of his wrist read,  _you guys are getting better_. Which, okay, even more specific, and it gave Dean a clue. That person knew him, and Sam. It had to be Sam. But as much as Dean tried to pick his own brain, he couldn’t come up with a single person that said all those things on his skin. He started entering a sort of denial phase when they got stuck in TV land. Because, yeah, the Tri– Gabriel, the motherfucking Archangel Gabriel said that to him. But still. Did he say the other things, too? Dean had only crossed path with him once or twice in the span of a few years, so there was no way for him to be sure.

 

And, besides, an Archangel, being Dean’s soulmate? Please. He couldn’t find a single human who wanted to spend more than a night with him, so surely an Archangel wouldn’t bother to look twice at him. If Archangels could get soulmates. Which Dean doubted. Of course, he didn’t ask Cas about it. That would’ve meant admitting he was considering the possibility and just… no. 

The next one was… yeah.  _Maybe later, Big Boy_. When Gabriel gave him that unimpressed look and countered his “bite me” with this, Dean’s reaction was immediate. He simply did not believe it, and started snapping at Gabriel instead. The fucker. He had to know, somehow. He was just fucking with Dean. 

 

And Dean forgot all about it when Lucifer appeared, killing Gods like he was just smashing ants. When Gabriel died, Dean felt it like a blow to the heart. Like something inside of him was dying. Like a black hole was slowly swallowing him from the inside out. Like he’d just died himself, losing the possibility of something that would never happen. 

He knew, in that moment. He just fucking knew. 

Sam didn’t say anything when, after dropping Kali off, he took the Impala and went back to the Hotel. He knelt next to Gabriel’s body, for what seemed like hours. Only after his knees started to ache and his thighs started to cramp did it occur to him to check Gabriel’s right wrist. 

And there it was, the confirmation Dean didn’t need.

_What happened?_  
And Hasselback, what about him?  
Get us the hell out of here  
You know what? Bite me, Gabriel!

He stared and stared and stared for a long time, until his vision became blurry. So blurry that it looked like another sentence was appearing on the archangel’s dead skin. But it couldn’t be. It just…

Dean wiped his eyes, and looked closer. And there it was.

_You’re alive!_

 

He was scared to look at his own wrist. Scared to see nothing. To see the sentences were gone. But when he rolled up his sleeve, there it was. Another sentence. Darker than the rest. Brand new.

_Hi, Honey, I’m home!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Find me on tumblr!](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/)


	2. Perchance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #### For debriel fluff friday - Dean somehow gets caught in a djinn dream and is presented with a world where Gabriel never died and the two of them are together. He'd never realised how he'd felt about the archangel before and is suddenly forced to deal with it. Gabriel somehow ends up showing up and busts Dean out of the djinn dream, leading to the two of them having the awkward conversation about what Dean's "perfect life" actually was.
> 
> anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags : djinn dream ; Angst ; Emotional Hurt/Comfort

 

* * *

 

Seeing Gabriel’s face hurts.

Dean avoids his eyes. The Archangel’s been standing quietly in a corner of their motel room, after he found the brothers and rescued them from a Djinn. Somehow, even years after the first time, the memories still linger the same way, still hurt as much as the first time he woke up and realized that nothing he remembered was, in fact, real. He and Sam didn’t talk about their dream life. Sam seems quicker to get back on his feet. Maybe because he was in there a shorter amount of time than Dean. Dean was the first to barge in, without telling Sam. Because obviously, he had to protect his brother from this, knowing how it could feel. 

Sam excuses himself after a while, and Dean tries to protest, to tell him to rest, because he’s pale and he looks like he hasn’t slept in two weeks, courtesy of the blood loss. But Sam shrugs him off, tells him he needs some air. 

Which leaves Dean alone with Gabriel. It brings tears to his eyes. He wants the archangel to come to him, sit on the bed and hold him in his arms until the pain in his heart disappears, until Dean feels like he can breathe again. 

But Gabriel doesn’t move, because this is real life, and in real life Dean and Gabriel are not an item. Gabriel does not soothe Dean’s pain. He doesn’t kiss him silly to make him forget a bad hunt. He doesn’t make love to Dean for hours until they fall asleep in each other’s arms, covered in sweat and exhausted, but utterly content. It’s not real, Dean tries to tell himself. It’s. Not. Real.

_Not real, not real, not real, not–_

“We need to talk about it, eventually,” Gabriel says. 

He’s calm, and standing so still Dean has trouble recognizing him. It’s something Dean noticed about him. When he’s in Trickster mode, his whole body moves, undulates with power and mischief. When he’s serious, he goes back to being an angel, statue stillness and all. Dean doesn’t like it when he’s like this. 

“Nothin’ to talk about,” Dean answers. He tries for his usual ‘not giving any shit’ attitude. “I fell into a Djinn’s illusion. You saved my ass. End of story.” He straightens up where he’s sitting on his bed, ignoring the pain in his shoulders from being hung by his wrists for so long. “By the way, hey,” he exclaims, cheekily, almost forcefully, “Glad you’re not dead. Thanks for letting us know!” 

He smiles cockily at the archangel, like nothing’s wrong and he’s still Dean, the Hunter, the guy who goes from one night stand to one night stand because he doesn’t have time for crazy stuff like falling in love and settling down.

Gabriel isn’t fooled, though. He keeps staring, unmoving. It’s unnerving.  “I have all the time in the world,” he tells Dean. 

And Dean knows that he won’t be able to get out of the room even if he wants to leave. Which he doesn’t. He can’t face anything right now. His chest is too empty, his brain too full of possibilities to be able to deal with the outside world. 

“We need to talk about it,” the angel repeats. 

Dean bursts, “Well, I don’t want to, okay?!!” There’s the first hint of Gabriel moving. Just a quirk of an eyebrow. “It was a stupid dream! A dream I didn’t even know I had in the first place, so I don’t know what to tell you!!” He stands up, freezing a little as he reaches his full height, head spinning from the sudden shift in position, but he starts pacing as soon as the feeling passes. “What do you want me to say, huh? That it was amazing! That I’ve never felt so happy in my entire life! That it was all in my head and now I feel like a stupid son of a bitch?!! Does that make you happy?”

“No,” Gabriel answers. He takes a step forward. Dean takes a step back. 

He can’t stop now. Words keep pouring out and he can’t hold them back. “Because it’s all the same to you, right?” A bitter laugh leaves his mouth. “I guess you’re used to humans falling in love with you, and doing everything for you, so why should you feel any different when it’s me?” Looking at Gabriel is more than he can bear, so he fixes his gaze on his shoes instead. “I get it, it’s annoying. Well, I won’t stalk you if that’s what you’re scared of, alright? You can leave, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Finally, he stops moving. “I’m fine,” he breathes. 

Gabriel’s feet appear in his line of vision, and he realizes there are tears in his eyes. He didn’t hear Gabriel walk to him. 

“Yeah, it’s fine, Dean,” Gabriel says. He pushes Dean’s chin up, until Dean’s looking at him. He’s smiling. “You’re fine.” He leans close, and kisses Dean. “We’re fine.” 

Dean’s heart leaps in his chest. And just like this, reality comes crashing in, fully.

He’s whole again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Find me on tumblr!](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/)


	3. Smooth Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ####  **How about fighting over Valentine's left-over sweets for Fluff Friday?**
> 
> omaano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff ; Valentine's Day

 

On Valentine’s Day, Gabriel brings chocolates and delicacies from all over the world. Even the weirdest ones. Sam tries everything, more out of cultural interest than anything else, and Dean laughs at him, mouth full of chocolate, when he happens to taste something that doesn’t agree with his delicate American palate. 

But the best thing Gabriel brought, the stuff Dean loves the most, are the little round chocolates from Switzerland. Dean doesn’t know what the creamy filling is made of, but it has him moaning loudly like a cheap whore with every bite.

Dean even dreams about those damn things.

So when the next day, Gabriel and he reach for the last chocolate at the same time, it feels way more dramatic than it should be. 

“Uuuh, They were your gift to ME,” Dean exclaims, trying to bypass Gabriel and snatch the chocolate. 

“But I chose them. I brought them here,” Gabriel replies, eyebrows raised like he’s explaining something to a small child.

Dean huffs, “I don’t care!”

He tries to snatch the chocolate from Gabriel’s hand, but Gabriel, the big cheat, disappears and reappears behind him. Dean doesn’t even have time to jump him. Gabriel pops the chocolate into his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning exaggeratedly. 

Dean blinks at him. “You didn’t. You little–”

Gabriel just wriggles his eyebrows, and walks away. 

It’s too bad, really, that Sam and Dean have to leave to follow a lead that could lead them to Amara. Gabriel can’t come, obviously. Popping in and out of existence, a few inches away from his starter point is no sweat for him. But flying long distances, and using his powers for anything other than bringing the boys some stuff to eat is way too much for him right now. Especially after the angels fell and Metatron used Gabe’s Grace to play God. 

So Dean leaves, without making up with the Archangel. He kinda regrets it, since Valentine’s day was just the day before, and since he knows Gabriel is likely to take it really badly and prank him until Christmas to make him regret it. 

He doesn’t expect what happens when he and Sam settle in their motel room. 

When he opens his bag, there’s a box of Swiss chocolates hidden under his shirts. A wave of quiet happiness runs through him, and he smiles. 

“Gabriel, you bastard,” he whispers, knowing that even if Sam is under the shower, he’d tease Dean forever if he realized his brother sometimes speak to the Archangel when they’re apart. He hesitates, because he doesn’t know how to say what he really wants to say. So instead, he shakes his head, taking the box out of his bag, and huffs a quiet laugh. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Find me on tumblr!](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/)


	4. Play With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ####  **DFF: Okay so video games, like when Gabriel shows up in the bunker he can't believe they haven't fitted it out with the hugest TV and all the game systems in existence, and sets about fixing that. Sam and Cas just kind of shrug, but Dean is secretly interested, because he never got to have any of that stuff. Then one day Gabriel goes in and finds all his high scores on Guitar hero have been beaten. Gabriel still beats Dean on DDR though.**
> 
> fangirl-litra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Video & Computer Games

Gabriel blinks, slowly, looking around him dramatically until someone notices the face he’s pulling because, seriously? This is a joke. It has to be.

He just started playing Guitar Hero 3 for the first time in twenty-four hours. He was going through his usual warm up, getting his fingers used to the fragile plastic neck of the guitar with ZZ Top's La Grange, only to find all his high scores beaten.  And they even spell something...

SUCK  
IT  
FEATHERS  
–DEAN–

How dare he? 

Castiel sighs behind him, loudly. “Just tell us what’s happening, please. I won’t ask twice.”

Gabriel turns around, pouting. He sees Sam is trying to hold back a smile. Obviously, Dean left as soon as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Obviously. 

“Dean ruined my game!” 

Castiel pointedly rolls his eyes, and Sam chuckles as he goes back to his laptop.

Gabriel turns again, quickly going through the songs he plays most often, only to see various messages from Dean, going from ‘I still love you’ to ‘eat my ass sucker’, in place of his scores. 

Shaking his head, Gabriel sets to the task of answering Dean’s messages, one high score at a time. You’d think it’s easier, for an immortal being capable of learning every single instrument on the planet in a matter of seconds. The thing is, technology is different. And it hasn’t been around for long. So it takes a little while. 

Gabriel doesn’t realize it’s way past midnight when he starts his last round. Everybody went to bed, and there was no sign of Dean all day long. He loses by two points after he’s done with Metallica’s “One”, and he slumps back on the couch with a defeated sigh. 

Hands land gently on his shoulders, trailing on the fabric of his shirt.

“Come to bed,” Dean whispers in his ear. 

“Fuck you, Winchester,” he answers. But there’s no bite to his tone. “I need to finish this.”

“Stubborn bastard,” Dean chuckles. He kisses the top of Gabriel’s head, and walks around the couch, sitting down heavily next to the Archangel. “I’ll help.”

He takes the fake guitar from Gabriel’s hands, and starts the song again. 

“I hope you didn’t touch my DDR scores,” Gabriel grumbles. 

Dean, tongue stuck between his teeth in concentration, doesn’t answer right away. Gabriel leans into him as he watches him play, careful not to disturb him. 

“You know I can’t play DDR,” Dean breathes after a while. He’s about to start the big ass solo of the song, right before the end. “I couldn’t dance even if my life depended on it.” He straightens up, moving a bit so his ass hangs half on the couch, half above the ground. “But maybe don’t try to play Piano Tiles for a day or two,” he adds. 

Gabriel doesn’t answer, because Dean beats his own high score again, and even lets Gabriel name the score as he likes. He’s not even mad, the next day, when he sees Dean tried to write the lyrics to Stairway to Heaven instead of Gabriel’s high score in the stupid Piano Tiles game. He’s not, because from that day on, he and Dean play together. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Piano Tiles doesn't have the same score system as Guitar hero. I wrote this before I started playing Piano Tiles, and then I realized I was wrong, but I can't find another popular music game that has the same score system so... please forgive me? :p 
> 
> If you want to yell at me anyway, you can [ Find me on tumblr!](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/)


	5. Like a Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ####  **Dean and Gabriel's first time together after a seriously whirlwind romance! Dean wants to bottom but he's not sure how to ask for it, and Gabriel just WANTS.**
> 
> Anonymous
> 
>  
> 
> ####  **Dean wants Gabriel to fuck him harder, leave bruises and marks, but he doesn’t know how to ask Gabriel. Cue insecure Dean, and really fucking confused Gabriel that leads to hotness!**
> 
> Anonymous
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Fluff, Bottom!Dean, Top!Gabriel

Dean fumbles with his belt, hands shaking. Gabriel’s glued to his neck, sucking bruises into the skin, and Dean’s losing it. He wants Gabriel to fuck him. Has wanted this for a long time, but never dared take the first step. Luckily, Gabriel is not very patient when it comes to sex, apparently, and, after months and months of incessant flirting that drove Sam nearly crazy, Gabriel took the matter into his own hands.. And here they are.

In Dean’s room, in the bunker, awkwardly trying to get rid of each other’s clothes while avoiding the big subject. Whose dick is going into whose ass. _Right_. 

Dean huffs, giving up on his jeans and slips off his shirt instead. Gabriel pulls away, does the same, and comes back to kissing Dean’s neck, pushing him onto his bed as he finds Dean’s mouth. 

Some more fumbling around and a few minutes later, they’re both down to their underwear, and things are getting hot and heavy. Except, Dean hasn’t uttered a word yet, even though he’s trying to. Every time he takes a breath, his voice stays stuck in his throat. 

Finally, Gabriel pulls away, exasperated, and gives Dean a pointed look. “What?”

Dean’s face is on fire. “I, uh. It’s nothin’, okay? I’m fine, I was just thinking, maybe, if it’s fine with you, we could, I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to but I wanted to, uh–”

“Spill it out, Freckles.”

“I, uh, fuck me?” 

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him. Time seems to freeze, and Dean feels more and more uncomfortable as the seconds tick by. Until Gabriel bursts out laughing. 

Dean pushes him away, vexed. He’s about to stand up when Gabriel pulls him back. “No, no, no, don’t leave, I’m sorry.” But the bastard’s still holding back a laugh. 

“I get it, I’m ridiculous,” Dean snarls. “No need to laugh at me like that.” 

“No, Dean, it’s not that,” Gabriel says, softer now. He takes Dean’s face into his hands and give him the sweetest kiss Dean’s ever received. “It surprised me, okay? But we can do whatever you like. Either way, I’m horny, so anything will satisfy me. As long as it’s with _you_.” 

Dean blushes furiously. He adverts his eyes, and mumbles a quiet, “Okay.” 

They both take off their shorts, and that’s all Gabriel needs. He comes back to Dean’s mouth, taking his time to drop kisses and small licks down Dean’s body, on his collarbone, his nipples, his stomach, his navel, down to his dick. Dean doesn’t have time to get anxious about the whole deal, really. Gabriel’s mouth is an effective distraction.

Gabriel takes him in his mouth - best blowjob of his life, if Dean’s honest - and sets to the task of preparing him. Dean almost comes when Gabriel pushes a third lubed finger inside him. 

Finally, after what feels like a very long time, Gabriel’s pushing in, one slow inch at a time. It’s uncomfortable at first, the sensation foreign and all too familiar at once, but Dean bears through it until all he can feel is pleasure. He has to give it to the archangel, Gabriel is very thoughtful of him and his comfort. He’s going slowly. Too slowly. 

Dean sighs, trying to find his voice again. _Shouldn’t be that difficult to ask for something during sex, dammit!_

“Something not to your satisfaction,” Gabriel huffs against his mouth. He keeps going, but somehow goes slower. Dean didn’t think it was possible. He even pulls out until there’s just the tip of his cock still nudging at Dean’s hole. Dean squeezes the angel’s arm, trying to be reassuring. 

“It’s just,” Dean tries. The blush on his cheeks is coming back. “Can you be… a bit rougher? Like, I don’t know--”

Gabriel slams back into Dean. Dean howls, closing his eyes, stars bursting behind his eyelids. He blinks, looking up at Gabriel. Gabriel just raises an eyebrow, questioning. 

“That’s, uh, more like it,” Dean breathes. 

Gabriel smiles, satisfied, and goes at it again, this time setting a punishing pace until Dean can barely breathe.

And it’s the best friggin’ sex of Dean’s life.

He holds Gabriel close, hands digging into his ass to the point where he doesn’t feel his fingers anymore. Sweat trickles down his brow, and into his eyes. Gabriel’s mouth is close to his ear, and hearing his voice so close is doing all sorts of things to Dean. He doesn’t hold on for long. As soon as Gabriel starts stroking his dick and changes his angle to do so, he’s gone. 

He comes hard, shooting his load between them both, the muscles in his ass tightening around Gabriel’s length like crazy. He’s always wondered what it felt like to be on this side of things. Well, it’s awesome. Gabriel hides his face into Dean’s neck when he comes a few seconds later. He freezes, and Dean feels everything. Every second of it, every pulse of his shaft. It sends a lazy spark of pleasure in his lower belly, even though he just came the second before. 

They lay there, in the same position for a while, just breathing into each other’s ear. 

“Wow,” Dean manages to say after a while.

It lacks strength, but the sentiment is there. 

Gabriel chuckles. “I hope it’s enough to convince you to ask for things when you want them.”

Dean huffs a laugh, before a doubt comes nagging at his mind. “Wait,” he burst, trying to straighten up, “you knew I was gonna ask for… this!”

Gabriel hums. “We’ve known each other for years, now, Dean. You had to know this was likely going to happen.”

Letting his head fall back on his pillow, Dean pouts. He can’t believe he got screwed. Metaphorically speaking. 

“Fucking Trickster,” is all is thinks to say. 

Gabriel laughs, and plants a kiss on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Find me on tumblr!](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
